Amor, Amoor, Amooor
by Alysia
Summary: Qd le comiq rencontre le drama : Quand Lily orpheline dps ses 10 ans se retrouve propulsée dans le foyer des Potter ac la foutu bénédiction de Dumby, qu'est ce que ça va donner ? huh huh huh
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous, me voilà avec une nouvelle fic !**

Whoa, l'idée m'est venu d'un coup de tonnerre, vers dix sept heures, et j'ai écrit ce chapitre en moins d'une demie-heure.

Il est court, c'est une _intro._

Je vous fait le résumé :

_Lily Potter a seize ans, entre en dernière année à Poudlard. Elle tient un journal depuis le jour-même et commence à raconter son enfance, et son adolescence. Elle n'a plus de parents aptes à s'occuper d'elle, depuis ses dix ans. Alors on la traine avec sa soeur de foyer en foyer, et cette année-là commence par le partage d'un foyer sorcier : celui de James Potter et de sa famille._

_Etincelle en perspective !_

Je vous préviens quand même, c'est une fic qui alternera le dramatique de l'enfance et de l'adolescence de l'héroïne au comique de la relation James/Lily !

Quand le drama rencontre le comique, qu'est-ce que ça peut donner ?

Biz à tous (je pense publier un chapitre toute les semaines à peu près).

**Prologue**

_Le 1er septembre, dans le Poudlard Express_

Dernière année à Poudlard. Dernière année de calvaire. Tout le monde croit que j'aime l'école.

Mais je déteste les cours. je m'ennuis toujours. J'ai soit envie de dormir soit envie de lire des livres moldus.

Les sorciers me désinteressent. Au fond, je dois être une cracmol contrariée.

Pourtant j'excelle. J'excelle dans tous ce que je fais : "Miss, faites nous donc présentation du sort de l' _anachronicus_" et hop quatre beaux jets de feu jaillissent du bout de la baguette ambrée.

C'est simple, c'est si simple pour moi.

"Miss, quel est le thème principal d'une pierre d'orichrame ?" Vert et eau de source, m'sieur !

Je suis ce qu'on appelle, une petite tête. Ma philosophie c'est _je sais_, quand celle des autres c'est plutôt _kézaco ?_

Ca n'a jamais été un travail d'être intelligente comme ça. C'est plutôt la formation complexe des chromosomes et les gênes que m'a transmis mon père (qui ont joué un rôle dans l'affaire), quand ma mère n'était plus qu'une débile vagissante, qui pleurait sur son "enflure de mari parti pour une femme plus baisable"

_Pan dans la tête !_

Faut pas croire que je suis si blasée que ça, je me suis juste habituée à être un peu oublié des autres. ce que je pense ne les interessent pas.

déjà quand j'étais petite, quand je disais vouloir manger une glace et aller me promener dans le parc, on donnait raison à ma soeur qui elle, se voyait plus dans une salle obscure à regarder un dessin animé ridiculement bête, et à grailler du pop-corn

_Crounch Crounch Crounch_

Depuis ca toujours été un peu comme ça.

Quand mon père un jour a fait sa valise et que je me suis accroché comme une bouée échouée à sa jambe pour le retenir, il a secoué son membre nerveux, a baissé les yeux et a démarré la voiture en trombe avec un air de "un jour tu comprendras".

_Re-pan, je t'ai tué !_

Depuis que mon père est parti (j'avais huit ans), ma vie a été de mal en pi. Maman a continué son travail d'infirmière; sa vie de maman; sa vie de femme : elle ramenait un homme différent chaque semaine et pleurait des heures durant devant le téléphone et le simple message que mon père avait laissé juste après être parti :_ je vais bien, j'espère que vous aussi. Je pense à toi Péts et à Lilou aussi. A bientôt, les filles._

Le bientôt est encore en suspens, il n'a pas donné suite : j'ai seize ans aujourd'hui.

Maman ne s'occupait plus trop de moi et de ma soeur : nos relations étaient plus distantes.

Ma soeur avait son groupe d'amis, elle s'y accrochait. Mais nous étions étrangement proches à cette époque, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne mon admission dans cette école pour tarés joyeux qui lancent de l'eau, des flammes et toutes sortes de choses, par un bout de bois, ridiculement tordu et fin.

Depuis, elle a développé une sorte de haine ou plutôt de dégoût violent envers ma personne :au début ça m'a fait mal..., ça me tordait les boyaux continuellement, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour... je n'y pense plus.

Juste après s'être mariée (il y a de cela un mois), après avoir essuyée mon absence à sa cérémonie de mariage, j'ai reçu un courrier de ma soeur : un courrier d'excuse.

Un courrier plein de niaiseries si niaises que j'en ai fait des confetis sur le champs !

Des niaiseries niaises qui racontaient qu'elle n'aurait pas pu être plus proche de moi qu'elle ne l'avait déjà été. Elle en était triste, elle voulait se rattraper : mais j'étais la preuve vivante de notre foutu enfance à la noix. Elle voulait oubliait. Et je gardais en moi et tout autour de moi cette aura boueuse des rues malfamées de Londres, et de l'image qu'elle se faisait de notre père. C'était... trop pour elle.

_Your so crazy, Péts !_

Comme notre père, j'avais les cheveux auburns, pas vraiment roux, pas vraiment bruns, ni trop longs, ni trop courts, ni trop bouclés, ni trop lisses. Les yeux émeraude, pas vraiment clairs, mais pas vraiment foncés non plus. Vifs.

J'étais une fille ni-trop-ni-moins, avec une apparence mi-figue mi-raisin.

Mais j'étais malgré tout le portrait craché de Steeve Evans, la barbe en moins.

Ne pensez pas que je déteste mon reflet, quand je me vois dans une glace, je ne vois que moi, je me plais plutôt, c'est déjà ça. Je ne vois pas mon père. Je n'ai pas de père, ou plutôt, je n'en ai plus. Tout ça est du passé, ne me prenez pas pour une enfant gâté. Il ne reste que moi et l'image floue que je garde de Péts, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Ainsi était notre vie, pendant mon enfance : je n'étais pas vraiment seule, j'avais bien des amis, à l'école.

Je m'amusais, et je trenaillais, plus que de raison, le soir, dans les rue vaseuses de Londres.

Maman s'en fichait un peu, elle était déjà saôule, quand elle rentrait du boulot.

Péts trainait aussi, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'est dévergondée, la première fois à onze ans.

C'était plutôt jeune, d'ailleurs : avec un certain Timmy.

C'est d'ailleurs la seule fois où elle m'a demandé un service et que j'ai accepté pour lui faire plaisir : tenir hors de portée la porte des toilettes publiques, des trainards nocturnes.

Elle s'est faite dépucelée contre des robinets crasseux, là où tous les toxicos venaient se taper leurs fixes.

Quand j'y repense, je me dis que nous n'étions que deux pauvres gosses un peu perdues.

Moi j'avais neuf ans, à l'époque. J'ai eu mon premier petit copain en même temps que Péts.

C'était le petit frère à Timmy : Ryan.

Il avait presque dix ans, toutes ses dents, des yeux bleus un peu globuleux, mais d'adorables fosettes.

Il m'a tenu compagnie, tout le temps que je surveillais les WCs. On a joué aux billes, tout du long. C'était bien finalement. J'ai aussi pris du bon temps.

Je ne réalisais pas trop ce qui nous arrivait à Péts et moi.

Les autres filles de mon âge, elles, jouaient encore à la poupée. Elles n'étaient pas dehors à dix heures du soir, pour veiller à ce que leur soeur, de deux ans leur aîné, se fasse dépuceler en paix.

Les filles de l'âge de Péts n'en étaient pas là non plus : une minorité avaient à peine dépasser le stade du gentillet baiser.

Péts, elle, voyait déjà plus loin.

Et moi, je laissais Ryan m'embrasser. Oh, nous étions sages, nous n'avions pas encore l'âge d'être plus vilains que ça.

Il m'embrassait, et pendant ce temps, je lui caressais les cheveux : il avait des cheveux si fins... je me souviens encore de la sensation de soie sous mes doigts d'enfant.

L'instant d'après, on était perché, tous les deux sur une caisse en bois abandonnée, pour espionner ma soeur et Timmy.

On était curieux l'air de rien et les ombres gigotantes des deux personnages aguichaient en nous un sentiment encore innomé : désir.

Ryan est resté mon petit copain durant un an. Un an. C'est long... ce fut mon premier amour, celui qu'on oublie jamais.

Péts est restée autant de temps avec Timmy.

Mais, les parents de Timmy et Ryan ont un jour décidé que Londres n'était qu'une ville puante et mal fréquentée : ils ont déménager et sont partis s'installer à Glasgow, en Ecosse. Le bout du monde, pour quatre gosses, comme nous.

Péts en était à préparer un plan de fugue pour ne jamais dire "adieu" à son Timmy.

J'étais partante : c'était la grande aventure, comme on dit.

On avait envie de vivre des expériences. Moi j'allais sur mes dix ans, Ryan sur ses onze. On avait envie de dépasser le "cap". Je l'aimais, je crois, vraiment.

Péts était folle d'espoir : on allait découvrir l'Ecosse, comme des grandes !

Alors, un matin de juillet, une semaine après le départ de Ryan et Timmy, on a pris notre sac à dos, notre panier à provision, nos parcas pour la pluie, et aussi un peu d'argent, volé dans le porte-monnaie de notre mère, et on est partis.

_Hasta la vista, mama !_

On a pris le car jusqu'à Birmingham, puis ensuite, ne voulant pas dépenser tout notre butin, nous avons fait du stop.

On avait un peu peur que les automobilistes préviennent la police : après tout, deux gosses faisant du stop pour aller jusqu'en Ecosse, c'est pas banal.

Alors quand les gens devenaient trop insistants, ou trop curieux, nous pretextions être de fausses jumelles, avoir seize ans, et vouloir rejoindre des amis dans un petit cottage, pour l'été. Des vacances, quoi : les imbéciles...

On a réussi l'exploit d'atteindre Newcastle, sans dommage.

Mais arrivé à la frontière de l'Ecosse, nous sommes tombé sur un étrange personnage, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, enrobé, avec de grosses lunettes carrées, qui nous a gentiment proposé de nous emmener à Glasgow. C'était un curieux bonhomme qui chantonnait fébrilement de vieux tubes des années vingt et qui passait son temps à renifler une morve verte qui lui coulait du nez.

_Come on, Bab' ! _marmonnait-il en scrutant la route déserte.

Pour le compte, nous avons failli finir dans une grange avec des vieux pervers pédophiles, et des gosses à peine pré-pubères.

Heureusement, quand nous avons commencé à tilter, moi et ma soeur, le vieux bonhomme avait du s'arrêter pour soulager une envie pressante. Ne voulant pas nous laissez filer comme ça, il nous avait trainé jusque dans la station, et nous nous étions caché dans les toilettes pour dames.

Nous avions pleuré, et supplié une vieille dame de nous tirer de ce mauvais pas, résulat : elle a appelé la Police.

_Pin Pon Pin Pon_ hurlait le voiture, tandis que le vieux monsieur à la morve verte se faisait embarquer au poste avec nous, pour un petit interrogatoire de rigueur.

Finalement, au bout de deux jours, la police nous a ramené chez nous.

Adieu Ryan, Adieu Timmy. Adieu, nos amours passés. Bonjour l'Angleterre ! Salut, Londres, ma vieille catin de toujours...

Pardon maman... on recommencera pas.

Réveil chagrin, maman ouvre un oeil laborieusement : elle est complètement pété, comme d'habitude...

_Comme d'habituuude !_

-Que... que... vous êtes là ? Les filles... je vous ai cherché... par-tout.

Les policiers détournent les yeux.

Au bout de quatre jours, maman les avait prévenu. Elle avait mis un certain temps à se rendre compte de notre absence.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous... où étiez-v...

Les policiers prennent la relève.

Il charabiatent : l'air de discutailler avec elle qu'elle n'est pas en possession de tous ses moyens, qu'ils vont s'occuper de nous, aujourd'hui, et demain... et peut-être jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, et qu'elle doit se reposer.

-Merci, je vous attends les filles faites bisou à mam... marmonne-t-elle, et elle se rendors.

Je ne sais trop pourquoi, ni comment vous expliquer, je me sentais lasse. J'avais une boule au fond de la gorge.

La seule personne a vraiment m'aimer était parti en Ecosse. J'allais me retrouver seule, une fois de plus.

Seule et désoeuvrée.

On a passé la journée au poste de police, de Londres. C'était cool, Mike Southand, le policier qui nous avait ramené de la frontière de l'Ecosse, nous avait prêté un gilet parre-balle, et avec un pot à crayon, et toutes ces cellules innocupées, moi et ma soeur nous sommes occuper à jouer au détective, à la guerre et aux commandos.

Mais quand la nuit fut tombée, on n'a pas pu rester. Mike, très gentil -marié récemment, une gamine de deux mois- nous a ramené chez lui.

_Pour quelques jours_, a-t-il dit, le temps que notre mère se remette. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, le pauvre bougre, c'est qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais.

C'est ainsi qu'un 1er septembre, en l'occurence, soit deux semaines après que Mike nous ai rendu à notre mère, nous devenions orphelines.

Orphelines de mère.

C'était le jour de la rentrée, le jour de toutes les rentrées : conduite en état d'ivresse pendant la nuit, aquaplaning, tourné-boulé, vol plané, atterissage contre un poteau électrique, la voiture qui s'enflamme, la vie qui s'échappe.

La gorge qui brûle, les yeux qui piquent, des souvenirs qui hantent, le ventre se noue, les membres si mous, le menton qui tremble...

_Bye bye mummy..._

C'est là, à vrai dire que commence un long périple, un long voyage, de maisons en maisons, de foyers en foyers, de la découverte de la magie, à celle du monde des sorciers.

Je vais arrêter d'écrire pour aujourd'hui, après tout, c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère, et j'en parle en termes bien peu avenants : pourtant, je crois que je l'ai aimé terriblement. Mais elle a déchiré impitoyablement les chairs de ma confiance, en nous trahissant moi et Péts, et en nous laissant, seules face au monde.

C'est jeune dix ans, pour découvrir le monde, les hommes, les femmes et les différentes relations qui les unie.

Ca a été trop tôt pour moi. Quoi que aujourd'hui, même si je parle de Poudlard, comme de la maison du calvaire, c'est tout de même_ ma maison_, celle que je n'oublierais jamais.

Plus que celle où on m'a placé en tout cas !

D'ailleurs je vois ce détestable Potter entrer dans le compartiment : c'est reparti pour un tour !

En plus de l'avoir depuis le début de l'été comme colocataire détestable, je vais continuer à l'avoir toute l'année comme camarade abruti comme une chaise !

Il m'envoie une pique... je réplique.

Je crois qu'on ne se lassera jamais de s'enquiquinner.

J'ai lu quelque part que quand on aime bien, on s'embête, on se titille... mais que ce soit clair entre nous, Je n'aime pas Potter de l'amour-AMOUR

_Oh amor, amor, amor..._

Je l'aime bien parce que quand je le rembarre, il a cette veine qui bat furieusement dans son cou : et c'est délicieux... _huhuhuh..._

Voili ! La suite à venir bientôt, dîtes moi si vous aimez, à priori ?

Kissouille, Alysia.


	2. Rentrée à Poudlard

_Mot d'introduction_ :

J'ai passé une semaine de MERD !

De un, j'ai pas arrêté de bosser comme une dingue.

De deux, j'ai raté mon permis de conduire pour la troisième fois.

De trois, c'est décidé, ma mère m'envoie à l'abattoir parce qu'elle en a marre de m'amener bosser, et de venir me chercher.

De quatre, mon _Futur _ne m'a pas appelé !

De cinq, j'ai vraiment pas eu -mes cocottes chéries- l'inspi pr ce chapitre, cause : intense déprime et moral au ras des chaussettes.

Bonne lecture quand même... ALLEZ MOTIVATION !

**Chapitre 1 : Rentrée à Poudlard.**

_2 septembre : premier cours -métamorphose-_

J'ai l'impression que ce béta d'Humphrey ne se rends compte de rien !

Je suis dans le rang du milieu, au milieu de la rangée, milieutement placée en diagonal, horizontal, vertical et méridional : l'accord parfait, comme d'hab' et ses petits yeux de porcins ne captent rien à mon désintérêt total !

C'en devient lassant... j'ai l'impression que sans le faire exprès, je fais toujours tout bien trop à la perfection.

_It's so ridiculous, Mister !_

Humphrey relève la tête et croise mon regard. Il détourne ses yeux couleur de vieux rat, et renifle bruyamment.

Mes mains dérivent lentement sur la table et j'écris tout à la fois dans ce vieux carnet.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai commencé ce journal. Je ne suis pourtant pas de ces groupies d'idiotes braillantes à Potter qui passent leur temps à baver sur lui et à écrire dans des journaux rose à poils longs comment sera leur robe de marié quand elles deviendront -enfin- officiellement devant l'archimage Mme machin-machine-trucmuche Potter !

_Whooaaah, it's my dream !_

En parlant de Potterchoupichou, je me dois de préciser que je suis légalement depuis deux mois sa nouvelle colocataire (je me refuse obstinément à dire "invitée" ni "soeur-par-alliance-pour-durée-indéterminée", puisque je n'ai rien fait, Oh grand jamais pour mériter pareil punition !)

Je me mords encore les doigts d'avoir eu un instant de faiblesse devant Dumby-face-de-lune (désolée, mais c'est tout ce qu'il mérite ce vieux nigaud pour m'avoir flanqué dans tel pétrin !) :

C'était au mois de mai dernier, au retour des vacances.

Je séjournais chez une famille -au premier abord- des plus dignes : belle maison cottage dans petit village campagnard à vieux et vieilles souriants du haut de leur balcons fleuris; le seul détails ennuyeux était ses membres; ils passaient leur temps à se hurler dessus :

_Spèce de Sal-bip ! Va creuver sous un pont ! Et toi dans un caniveau puant ! Par les cou-bip de mon père, je vais te faire ta fête !_

_bip bip bip ... veuillez réitérer votre appel ultérieurement._

Je revenais de chacune de mes vacances là-bas, la mine verdâtre, le coeur lourd, les yeux cernés.

C'était une véritable épreuve de force.

Le père surtout me faisait peur :

C'était un espèce de géant brun qui avait des mains comme des melons, et une tête de pastèque.

Quand il criait, un nuage de postillon filait à sa suite.

Sa fille, Miranda, se baladait continuellement avec un parapluie à la main, qu'elle dépliait dès que son père se penchait vers elle, pour lui glisser un mot : élément plutôt déclencheur de dispute.

La mère c'était une bimbo déguisée en sainte. Elle faisait style : "Dieu est en toi, et partout, toujours avec toi... il ne faut pas faire de bétise à ton âge, ou bien Dieu le saura et te punira. Tu ne dois jamais avoir honte de tes actes... et pour ne pas en avoir honte, donne toi des raisons d'en être fière" et puis par dernière, elle ne se demandait ce que ça pourrait faire à sa gamine, aux deux gosses de neuf et onze ans, ainsi qu'à moi _l'intruse_, de participer à son show vocal, tout le long des nuits passées dans cette fichu baraque...

Au fond de mon lit, je fixais Miranda, et elle me fixait. Je voyais dans ses yeux du dégoût : celui d'entendre les vagissements de porcs de son père, et les halètements de vache de sa mère. Celui de continuer à les aimer malgré tout ou bien tout simplement de se dire que... s'ils se faisaient descendre par un combrioleur d'un coup de fusils à pompe, elle les regretterait peut-être... un petit peu.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour de mai, quand une élève de Poudlard se mit à m'insulter copieusement dans mon dos, en me croyant aussi sourde qu'un pot, complètement abrutie, ou tout simplement trop naïve pour comprendre, je lui répliquais tant d'insanités et d'immondices sur elle et ses pauvres parents que je me vis rejoindre le bureau de ce cher Dumby, en ayant laissé derrière moi une pauvre chérie éplaurée.

T'inquiète pas ma douce, y'a superPotteeeeeeeeer pour te consôôôler !

_Oh vilaine Lily ! It's bad... repeat after me, please, bâââââd._

_Thank you my dear family !_

Et moi, comme une idiote je pensais à la pauvre Miranda qui devait bien un jour, avoir du se retrouver dans une situation similaire.

Et je pensais à Mike, neuf ans, qui devait dire de bien vilaines choses aux autres filles de sa classe, et à Sven, onze ans qui lui devait les essayer directement sur ses amies : brave petit.

Dire que Moi aussi... je devais dire des trucs moches... c'était faire une insulte à ma sacrée intelligence, selon mes professeurs. Mais, moi, je trouvais que c'était justela continuité d'un tout. J'étais comme on m'avait élevé. Et qu'on vienne pas s'en plaindre !

La vie était plutôt juste pour moi, finalement.

Dumby, pas si bête a bien eu vite fait de comprendre :

-Dîtes moi, miss Evans, vous aimez Poudlard ?

-Bah... oui.

-Et de Poudlard aux écoles moldues que vous avez fréquenté... que préférez-vous ?

-Bah... je dirais Poudlard.

-Pourquoi ?

Curieux le vieux bonhomme !

J'essayais de me donner une contenance avec mes "bahhh", mais en fait, j'étais morte de trouille.

S'il me renvoyait, c'en aurait été définitivement fini de ma vie : j'avais réussi à échapper aux rues dégoutantes de Londres. Que pouvais-je espérer de mieux maintenant qu'une école comme Poudlard ?

-Parce que... les cours m'interessent.

_Parce que je suis chez moi, Dumby. Le seul chez-moi qui puisse un jour exister._

-Je crois que c'est une erreur que vous habitiez avec des moldus, qui de surcroît ignorent tout de votre statut.

-Ah... ?

Je sentais qu'il me tendait une perche, mais bêtement, je restais muette.

-J'ai d'ailleurs pris la liberté de contacter votre directrice de foyer. Je me suis un peu occupé de votre cas...

-Oh...

-Dès la fin des cours, vous intégrerez une famille complètement sorcière. La famille d'un de vos très sympathique camarade.

J'aurai du me douter que tout d'un coup ma vie prenait un tournant trop parfait, parce que le camarade en question devait être bien TOUT sauf sympathique ou gentil ou respectable ou honnête ou intelligent, ou philosophe, enfin tout ce que j'_adore_.

_La vie est _vraiment trop _beeeelle !_

James Potter pour moi toute seule, vraiment Dumby, je crois que t'es le meilleur : tu m'as vraiment troooop cerné jusqu'au bout des ongles, darling !

Humphrey me lance un autre regard.

Mince, je crois qu'il est pas si bête que ça au final... je cache fébrilement ma feuille sous mon livre de métamorphose, le tout sans être réellement discrète et attends la sentence :

-Miss Hivâneuuusse !

-Professeur ?

-Quelle est la formule pour transformer un objet en arme mortelle ?

-_Copra metamorphosis _M'sieur, m'écriais-je, d'un air tout militaire.

Un sourire serein éclaira le visage de ce bon vieux monsieur : quel soulagement, sa meilleure élève le trouvait toujours aussi interessant ! Oh qu'il avait eu peur, le pauvre homme !

_3 septembre -déjeuner dehors-_

Je me suis installée face au lac, seule.

Je déteste le déjeuner : c'est un moment de la journée où je suis généralement obligée de me trouver entourer de gens qui suent et qui parlent fort : leurs bouches tordues de rictus de plaisir, et ces machonnements mouillés de salive me donnent mal au coeur.

Le temps n'est jamais idéal : le ciel me fait la tête et verse des larmes de pluie.

Les déjeuners devant le lac se font rares.

Rares mais intense.

Cette longue étendue d'eau d'un bleu très foncé me rappelent les yeux de mon cher Ryan.

Je pense encore à lui parfois : des sensations me reviennent et la tête me tourne à la simple pensée d'un gosse de dix ans aux fossettes creusées.

Je pense à lui et me demande ce qu'aurait été notre vie si nous nous étions retrouvés.

Peut-être serions-nous déjà fiancés ?

Il m'avait dit avant de grimper dans le 4x4 de ses parents quelque chose du genre :

-Je reviendrais pour toi.

_Mais je suis toujours seuuule... si seule..._

Abruti.

_Même jour -le soir-_

Quand j'ai eu dix ans et que ma mère fut déclarée par la mairie de Londres : Katie Evans, née Swaan, bientôt divorcée, Décédée un 1er septembre à 3h45 du matin dans la vallée de NikkiWest; il fut temps de me prendre en main.

Je devais intégrer le collège de la partie Est de Londres : je n'y allais pas de l'année.

Le 13 octobre, moi et Péts fîmes déclarés aux journaux, bien malgré nous : Deux fillettes de douze et dix ans, Pétunia et Lily Evans, fugue ou enlèvement ?

-Pas encore pubère et déjà célèbre, c'est pas cool, ça Lils ?

C'était plutôt cool, on commençait à prendre goût, toutes les deux à ces folles escapades dans ce cher pays où il fait toujours froid.

Notre première véritable fugue, nous la fîmes le quinze décembre de cette année là.

Nous avions été placées toutes deux dans des foyers différents; nous n'habitions pas très loin l'une de l'autre et nos familles respectives étaient plutôt sympas, mais... nous n'étions pas _chez nous_.

C'était d'un _chez-nous _dont nous avions besoin, pas d'un _chez-les-autres_.

Et ça, les responsables de notre foyer n'avaient pas l'air de le comprendre.

Alors, ce quinze décembre, je me levais aux aurores et piquais tout ce qui pouvait servir dans la maison de mes protecteurs, comme un sac, une lampe de poche, le contenu d'un portefeuille, un pot de confiture, une miche de pain, quatre paquets de chips, six bananes, deux boites de soda gazeux, et trois miniatures _Shivas_.

Péts et moi avions rendez-vous devant la fontaine du village. Il ne nous fallait pas trainer : deux gamines avec leur garde robe sur le dos, et un sac de randonné plein à craquer sur le dos, se dirigeant vers le premier arrêt de bus (soit à cinq kilomètres à pieds du village), c'était plus que louche, surtout pour des vieux (population majoritaire du lieux).

Le soir-même, nous étions en plein sous-bois, et Péts avait eu la bonne idée de piquer une tente.

Nous étions bien au chaud, à l'intérieur de l'abris de tissus, parfaitement adapté bien qu'un peu branlant.

Mais nous nous rendîmes compte bien vite que le camping ne serait sûrement pas notre activité préférée : si on occulte toutes petites bêtes rampantes et volantes, ainsi que les ronces, feuilles et autres monticules à l'étrange couleur et odeur, tout aurait dû être pour le mieux !

_Why _no_, after all ?_

Parce qu'en plein milieu de la nuit, des pas faisant crisser les feuilles mortes tout autour de la tente nous tinrent éveiller.

Que se passa-t-il cette nuit-là ?

Etait-ce l'imagination débordante de deux gamines éreintées ?

Ou bien, fus-ce la simple et pure réalité se déroulant là, derrière cette barrière tenue de tissus : brute et sèche comme un vent cinglant.

Où étions-nous d'ailleurs ?

_Je veux rentrer à la maison Péts..._ ne cessais-je de murmurer en me serrant contre elle.

_On a plus de maison Lils, arrête de faire la gosse !_ me fustigeait-elle à chaque fois.

Les pas du rodeur nocturne encerclèrent la tente et nous firent battre le coeur toute la nuit, alors Péts ouvrit notre sac à provision et fouilla longuement. Elle en ressorti deux miniatures d'un wisky très fort.

-Tiens...

Je saisis, tremblotante la dose, déchaussa le bouchon, et bascula la tête en arrière tandis que la trainée de feu me zébrait la gorge...

La tête qui vogue et qui tangue sur cet amas déplacé de chaire..., _les étoiles m'aveuglent à travers le tissus. Et je touuuurne..._

A un moment donné, je me réveillais, un pied dépassant de la tente, la bouche grande ouverte, un bras coincé sous le corps chaud de ma soeur : le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

Le rodeur était parti.

_6 septembre -week end-_

- Ce qui est bien à Poudlard, c'est qu'à part au moment des vacances, il n'y a pas de jaloux : les week end, personne n'est autorisé à rentrer chez soi.

Alors l'illusion d'être pareil que les autres se répercutent et semblent agiter les coeur de tous ces enfants malaimés et orphelins durant l'éphémère période de deux à trois mois.

Je ne sais pas si je suis malaimée, et à vrai dire je m'en contrefiche, par contre je suis bien une orpheline, une demi-orpheline-par-fait, ce qui pourrait revenir à me classer dans les rangs d'autres handicapés de la vie. -

Je suis assise à une table, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et me demande comment un tel ramassis d'idiots comme la bande à Potter et ses groupies peuvent faire parti de cette admirable maison.

Je parie même qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir qui est Godric Gryffondor.

_Un dérivé des Chocogrenouille ?_

Enfin bon...

C'est pas tant que je suis une sans-amie, ou une malaimée, ou même orpheline, mais j'adore regarder ce petit groupe de haut. Je les trouve tellement... tellement...

_Adolescents_, murmure une voix quelque part dans les méandres de mon esprit.

_Couché Brutus !_

Elle n'a pas tord au fond. J'ai l'impression d'être passée du stade enfant au stade adulte : ou plutôt au stade de vieillarde aigrie.

Il n'y a pas eu d'intermédiaire.

Ou peut-être bien une fois...

Pour en revenir à ma première fugue, un père-noël en plastique fut l'objet de notre malheur :

un jour que nous nous faufilions à travers une boutique de cadeaux, le 23 décembre, et que Pétunia attrapa habilement une poupée russe aux joues roses qu'elle cacha sous sa jupe, je voulus faire de même, et heurtant malencontreusement un canard en plastique, trainant au sol, ma main se referma sur une boite de confiserie _extra package winter_ d'un prix dépassant encore mes pauvres moyens et ceux de la plupart de la pop' des classes ouvrières, et je m'étalais, butin dans le manteau, entrainé dans ma chute par mon poids, contre un père noël en plastique, qui se mis à débiter bien plus vite qu'à la normale le _Jingel bells_ traditionnel.

Fin de la première fugue : retournez à la case départ -et si vous faites un peu plus chier que prévu, on vous scotche à la prison !-, ne touchez pas votre argent.

_Jingel bells, Jingel Bells, Jingel on the way...(1)_

Je passais le 25 décembre avec ma soeur, au Foyer.

Ce fut un de mes meilleurs noël, finalement : nous étions au chaud, avec un bon repas, ensemble... et Péts m'offrit la poupée russe qu'elle avait réussi à subtiliser.

Aujourd'hui, je la conserve encore, dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, avec un ruban bleu que Péts aimait glisser dans ses cheveux bruns.

J'ai mal au coeur. J'ai mal au coeur, de cette époque : comment appelle-t-on ce sentiment ?

Ce n'est pas de la nostalgie. Non, c'est quelque chose de bien différent.

J'ai le mal de Pétunia. J'ai le mal de Ryan. J'ai le mal de cette chaude sensation : amour.

J'ai le mal de tout, et j'ai le mal de moi-même... tout a bien changé. Je ne suis plus la même.

Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil, et c'est bien ça qui me crève le coeur.

_7 décembre - 14h00-_

Potter et moi, on s'est _encore _pris la tête.

Il passe son temps à rire bêtement, et ses amis pasent leur temps à rire bêtement, et j'ai l'impression que tous les gens qui l'entoure lui et sa crique passent leur temps à rire comme des annes.

_Hiiii Hannn !_

Même moi j'ai laissé échapper un foutu rire con.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

_-14h15-_

J'ai ris. J'ai ris à une connerie de Potter.

J'ai plus qu'à me foutre la tête sous l'eau et ne plus l'en sortir.

-_14h17-_

Le pire à vrai dire c'est qu'il l'a vu.

Ils étaient assis, tous les quatre, Sirius, Remus et Peter inclus, sur le sofa devant le feu. A leur côté, Malicia et Janis. Les deux -sois-disant- pin' up de la classe (tout ça parce qu'elle se plâtre la bouche de rouge, et les yeux de faux-cils noirs et brillants, et qu'elles font la moue en buvant leur jus de citrouille; moi aussi je pourrait faire pareil !)

Potter a dit une connerie... quelque chose de... quelque chose de vraiment con. Et j'ai ris. Ou plutôt j'ai _pouffé_, Nom de Dieu-tout-puissant !

Son regard bleu s'est tourné, comme au ralenti (vous savez... comme dans ces films, où la super star innateignable du commun des mortels, voit son regard attirer par la pauvre gourdasse -qui entre autre est grosse et moche avec des lunettes carrées-), vers ma pauvre face défigurée par cet élan de folie furieuse.

Et il a souri.

Nom d'un véracrasse tentaculeux !

Il a souri et a lançé vivement, le plus naturellement au monde :

-Je te préfère quand tu fais la gueule 'Vans, parce que là... t'as l'air d'une grosse tomate trop mûre avec ta tignasse et ta figure rougeaude.

? ° - ° ?

! ToT !

_You're a died man... _Peau-t-heure

Et dire que le premier jour où j'ai aperçu cet enflure de Potter, le premier mot qui m'a traversé l'esprit ça a été _bleu_.

Il avait les yeux les plus bleu que je n'avais jamais vu. Il les avait pour ainsi dire _plus _vifs encore que mon Ryan.

Je suis restée abasourdie un instant à le contempler : je crois que je le trouvais beau, avec sa fossette juste au creux du menton.

En fait, il avait tant des faux-airs de... Ryan, de Mon Ryan, que ç'a m'en avait coupé le souffle.

Je crois que c'est un sentiment qui peut se rapprocher du coup de foudre. Je crois même que je lui aurai couru après s'il n'avait pas été aussi direct avec moi...

Le premier mot qu'il prononça à mon encontre, avec un sourire moqueur fut : carotte.

Je ne suis pas rousse, j'ai les cheveux auburn ! Et je crois qu'à l'époque, c'était le mot le plus à même de me faire _péter une durite_. Excusez l'expression.

Et... Le premier mot que je prononçais, Moi, Lily Evans, de naissance, à son encontre fut : bulbe.

Pas mal, la tête du Pottery, à vrai dire...

Quoi, vous ne comprenez pas ? Si, si c'est pourtant bien ça.

Bon okay, okay... je crois que c'était plutôt... :

-Espèce de gros cochon moisi, empafé du bulbe et du groin !

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? J'ai toujours détesté le mot _carotte _!

**A suivre...**

_Je dois dire que ce chapitre est plutôt ennuyeux, normal, j'étais obligée d'écrire le premier mois à Poudlard pour introduire l'histoire !_

Au prochain chapitre, on verra plus James, et Lily racontera sa vie à Poudlard et comment petit à petit la colère et la rage s'est installée entre eux deux.

_Ps : pas le temps de corriger les fautes !_

_Biz mes enfants !_


End file.
